El destino
by Nallely-Uchiha
Summary: El destino es grande, y si te fías de el estarás siempre en el momento y lugar exactos; tal y como les pasó a nuestros enamorados, a quienes el destino cruelmente separó, pero la vida da muchas vueltas... y el destino será el encargado de reunirlos....
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) pero si me pertenece este fanfic, así como su historia completa, los song fics y otros personajes nuevos que llegaran a aparecer en el transcurso de este así que les pido denunciar y avisarme en caso alguno de plagio, yo sólo he publicado aquí en y pienso hacerlo en ; todos los demás que aparezcan en otras páginas son plagio.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban su ventana esa mañana; pequeños copos de nieve aún resbalaban por el vidrio mientras una joven rubia de ojos verdes tan profundos como una laguna pero tan vacíos y tristes como ningunos otros observaban por la ventana; no había podido dormir, pero no era la primera vez, ya que cada vez que nevaba ella recordaba esa noche, la noche en la que prefirió perder al amor de su vida, la noche en la que murió por dentro, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún se encontraba vivo; esa noche había dejado Nueva York, pero su corazón se había quedado con un joven castaño y ojos azules, el cuál, estaba segura; nunca podría olvidar.

El despertador sonó, y supo que otro horrible día estaba a punto de comenzar;a pesar de no querer salir de su cama y querer seguir ahogándose en el alcohol, sabía que tenía una promesa que cumplir y que tenía que seguir con su vida; el recuerdo de una rubia pecosa era lo único que lo mantenía en pie día con día, con la esperanza de volvera a ver aunque fuera sólo un minuto más.

Así que se levantó y fue al baño, se oyó el correr del agua y el vapor comenzó a inundar la habitación; el sólo pensar que dentro de unas pocas horas tendria que visitar a su "querida novia", lo ponía de mal humor; y le causaba naúseas el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que pasar con ella el resto de su vida por la culpa de una estúpida promesa realizada sólo un par de años atrás.

Salió del baño y sevistió para ir rumbo al teatro, para después ir al a casa de su novia: Susana;así que tomo las llaves de su auto y salió.

Candy iba camino al hospital, pero su mente solamente estaba en unos ojos azules que hacía ya varias años que no veía-¿Qué estará haciendo?- se decía a sí misma-¿Cómo estarán el...y Susana?..¿Aquién quieres engañar Candy?...sabes muy bien que Susana te importa un comino...no se que voy a hacer con estas vacaciones, si sólo con el trabajo podía mantener mi mente alejada de él...y ... a pesar de eso, parece que mi mente me juega bromas al encontrar de todas maneras momentos para recordarlo, no se en que voy a ocupar mi mente ahora...- pensaba cabizbajamente sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba, por lo que no se percató con quien había chocado hasta que levantó la vista; al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer; después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver, era prácticamente imposible, se suponía que esa persona se encontraba en ese momento trabajando o en algún viaje, pero no, estaba frente a ella; así que trató de tranquilizarse para que nadie notara su sorpresa y nerviosismo al estar frente a esa persona, lo cuál era prácticamente imposible; ya que sabía que esa persona había representado un cambio muy grande en su vida; pero cuando estaba a punto de armarse de valor y hablar, la otra persona rompió el silencio...


	2. Chapter 2 Confesiones y libertad

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) pero si me pertenece este fanfic, así como su historia completa, los song fics y otros personajes nuevos que llegaran a aparecer en el transcurso de este así que les pido denunciar y avisarme en caso alguno de plagio, yo sólo he publicado aquí en y pienso hacerlo en ; todos los demás que aparezcan en otras páginas son plagio.

Al levantar la vista Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...

-Candy!!! Hola...como has estado pequeña-

-Bien gracias Albert...y ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien-

El corazón le dolía a Candy, una serie de recuerdos de las vacaciones de verano en Escocia empezaban a agolparse en su mente, sentía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar, ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacía, había aprendido a reprimir sus sentimientos...pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía ganas de desahogarse y contarle todo a Albert, pero prefirió salir de ahí...

-Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo Albert pero tengo que llegar al hospital-

-Si claro Candy, no te preocupes; podemos vernos luego para platicar ¿cierto?-

-sí...claro...bueno, me voy, adiós!!!!!!-

-Adiós pequeña-

La vio alejarse corriendo...

-Aún lo ama-pensaba-aún hay manera de que seas feliz pequeña, sólo tienes que buscarlo y recuperar su camino juntos.

Al llegar a la casa de Susana, encontró patrullas y ambulancias frente a esta, por lo que bajó extrañado de su carro y se acerco a ver que había ocurrido...

-No puede acercarse señor- le dijo un policía

-¿Pero qué pasó?-

-Una chica fue encontrada en el piso de su departamento muerta...parece que fue suicidio- Al terminar de oír esto vio como sacaban a una muchacha en una camilla...

-Susana...-dijo Terry

-¿La conoce señor?-

-sí...era mi novia- dijo apenas en un susurro

-Es usted el señor Terrance-

-si-

-Entonces acompáñeme por favor, creo que tengo algo para usted-

El policía le hizo seña de que lo siguiera y así lo hizo Terry; subieron hasta el departamento de la chica, y de una mesita en el rincón tomó una carta...

-Creo que esto es para usted-dijo entregándole la carta- parece que la escribió antes de morir y tiene su nombre en ella...lamento mucho su pérdida Sr. Terrance-

Terry tomó la carta en sus manos-gracias-dijo, y salió del departamento de su difunta novia para dirigirse al suyo.

Terry llegó a su departamento, se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala; tenía la carta en sus manos, y después de observarla durante varios segundos la abrió lentamente... sacó la carta y al desdoblarla un boleto de tren cayó al suelo, se agachó para levantarlo y vio que tenía destino a Chicago –pero...¿por que?-se preguntó confundido; al darse cuenta que sólo obtendría una respuesta al leer la carta se dispuso a hacerlo...

AMOR MÍO:

Tal vez en estos momentos debas odiarme al pensar que te hice pasar estos últimos años junto a mí y yo solamente renuncié como si no te hubiera hecho ya sufrir demasiado. Pues talvez tengas razón, pero yo no pensaba seguir atándote a mi vida, y me di cuenta que la única forma de hacerte renunciar a esa tonta promesa que me hiciste era renunciando yo primero.

Pero no te preocupes, no tienes porque cargar con la culpa de mi muerte, ni quiero que lo hagas; lo último que quiero es seguir haciéndote sufrir aún después de que haya ido; solo tengo una última petición: "se feliz con ella"; entiendo que yo fui la razón por la que separaron, lo cual al principio me tenía muy feliz, pero con el paso de los años entendí que tu cuerpo estaba conmigo, pero tu corazón estaba con ella; por lo que voy a contestarte la pregunta que estoy segura que te hiciste al ver el boleto de tren:¿Por qué?...

Al leer esto Terry se sorprendió al pensar lo bien que ella lo conocía y el en realidad no sabía nada de ella, de la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida costa su propia felicidad; pero en fin, ya nada podía hacer, así que continuó leyendo...

Pues la respuesta es muy simple Terry; porque al haber sido yo la causa de su separación, quiero redimirme al ser también la causa que los una de nuevo; así que por favor deja de sentirte culpable al pensar que mi muerte fue a causa de mi infelicidad y déjame informarte que no fue así, Terry me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo durante estos últimos años, lamentablemente tu no eras tan feliz como yo; por lo que quiero pagarte todo lo que te he hecho sufrir a lo largo de estos años.

Terry, amor mío; por favor ve y búscala, estoy segura que solo ella puede hacerte feliz de la única forma en la que yo nunca pude, y por favor, esta vez no dejes que nada ni nadie los separe; esa es mi última petición, que seas y te sientas libre de buscar el amor al que un día te hice renunciar. Se feliz.

Tuya por siempre Susana

Terry dejó caer la carta y se recargó en el sofá; no podía creer todo lo que acababa de leer ; tomó el boleto en sus manos y observó la fecha en la que salía el tren: 31 de diciembre ; sonrió al darse cuenta que esa era la fecha en la que había conocido a esa pecosa que le robaba el sueño; el viaje era dentro de una semana , pero no sabía que hacer; debía honrar la memoria de Susana, pero después de todo su última petición había sido que la fuera a buscar; así que se dirigió hacia la cama; talvez la almohada le daría un buen consejo sobre que hacer...

Bueno pues este fue el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a rubita50 por haber escrito mi primer review de mi primer fanfic y quiero decirte que ojalá te haya gustado también este segundo capítulo tanto como el primero, y gracias por tus lindos comentarios ya que a mi temprana edad resulta un poco difícil escribir este tipo de historias así que ARIGATO!!!!!

Bueno los dejo, y please dejen más reviews si quieren que ponga el siguiente capitulo; y les adelanto que viene un song fic con la canción de "Perdón" así que sigan leyendo

SAYONARA!!


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentros

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si me pertenece esta fic como los nuevos personajes que puedan llegar a aparecer

_OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La fecha de la salida del tren había llegado y Terry aún no tomaba una decisión, el seguía amándola profundamente, pero que le hacia pensar que ella seguía amándolo; talvez ella si había logrado olvidarlo, tal vez ella había rehecho su vida; Terry no sabía que hacer y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Después del encuentro con Albert, Candy no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Terry; tenía ganas de tomar el primer tren rumbo a Nueva York y lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que más amaba, pero sabía que eso no era posible, que el amor de su vida era prohibido, que el estaba atado a una mujer que no era ella, y que no era posible estar juntos; que estaban condenados a ese destino, y aún peor , que tal vez ella ya la había olvidado, que tal vez el finalmente se había enamorado de Susana , y tal vez hasta se habían casado y tenido hijos; tenía que aceptarlo, nunca iba a poder regresar con el y volver su sueño realidad, el de formar una familia que el hombre que más amaba y del que estaba perdidamente enamorada; mientras Candy se encontraba pérdida en sus pensamientos, un golpeteo la regreso a la realidad y se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta, lugar de donde provenía este singular ruido; cuando la abrió no había nadie, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar pudo distinguir una pequeña nota en el piso, por lo que gracias a la curiosidad que la caracteriza, se agachó a recogerla y cerro la puerta para dedicarse a leerla:

Candy:

Después de nuestro encuentro de esta mañana pensé en reunirnos antes de mi próximo viaje, así que pensé en mandarte una limosina dentro de unas horas, de verdad quisiera verte así que espero que no rechaces mi oferta, además hay algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablar contigo antes de irme.

Te espera

Albert

Así que tal y como se lo había pedido su amado tutor Candy se dispuso a arreglarse para encontrarse con el en unas pocas horas.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Terry necesitaba tomar una decisión y tenía que ser rápido, en unas cuantas horas saldría el tren con destino a Chicago y tal vez del subir o no a el dependería el resto de su vida, su futuro y su felicidad.... de pronto se levanto del sillón en donde se encontraba sentado, tomo sus llaves su abrigo y el boleto del tren para después salir de su departamento....

- Que sea lo que el destino quiera- dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos una vieja armónica , el cuál era el más preciado objeto que poseía el joven actor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veía pasar melancólicamente a la gente a través de la ventana del auto, empezaba a nevar de nuevo cuando recién llegaba al café en donde la esperaba un joven rubio de ojos azules; bajo del auto y se dispuso a entrar.

En un rincón del café pudo distinguir al joven que la había citado, se dirigió a el y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado

- Buenas noches Albert -

- Buenas noches pequeña –s hizo un silencio algo incómodo, lo cuál era raro entre ellos dos, ya que siempre tenían algo que decirse el uno al otro, desafortunadamente lo que Albert tenía que decirle a su protegida era demasiado difícil para el; pero a pesar de eso decidió tomar la iniciativa..

- Perdón por traerte a un lugar como este pequeña pero ya que salgo de viaje en unas cuántas horas y este lugar se encuentra cerca de la estación de trenes era lo más conveniente para mí –

- No te preocupes Albert – le contesto Candy con su singular sonrisa, lo cuál le hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles a Albert

- ... de seguro te preguntas para que te cite... pues fue para hablar de ti... y de... Terry... – se detuvo para esperar la reacción de a rubia la cuál fue nula

- pues ... quisiera saber si aún estas enamorada de él – al oír esto Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¡ Albert por que me preguntas eso! ... Terry...es decir Terrance ...tiene novia...y probablemente hasta este planeando su boda... –Albert notó su reacción al llamar a Terry por su nombre de pila: Terrance pero aún así decidió insistir

- e hago esta pregunta por una simple razón Candy... por que yo se que Terry sigue enamorado de ti... y también por que se que si Terry esta con esa muchacha no es por que la quiera, si no por una simple promesa; y aún más importante: por que no me gusta verte así de triste, y que trates de ocultárnoslo, por que desde que te separaste de Terry ese brillo en tus ojos se perdió y quiero que lo vuelvas a recuperar, quiero verte feliz a ti y a mi mejor amigo – Candy no sabía que decir; ella seguía enamorada de Terry pero era imprudente decir que amaba a un hombre casado...

- Lo siento Albert... preferiría no seguir hablando del tema... – dijo Candy con la cabeza con la mirada triste

- Perdón si te incomode Candy; no era mi intención -

- No te preocupes, se que no lo era, pero me tengo que ir, no me gusta estar tan noche en la calle... – termino de decir con una sonrisa fingida; se disponía a salir cuando una mano la tomó por la muñeca...

- Candy se que lo amas... no dejes escapar la felicidad... si lo buscas ...tal vez puedan volver a estar juntos... -

- Gracias – se dio la vuelta y salió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Un joven castaño se encontraba en un vagón del tren con destino a Chicago; se hallaba nervioso, no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, en dado caso, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía ella, y si la encontraba no sabría que decirle y como explicarle el que él se encontrara en Chicago buscándola; no podía llegar como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía solo llegar y decirle_:" Hola Candy, oye que crees Susana se suicidó y me dijo que viniera a buscarte y fuéramos felices juntos así que... aquí estoy, que dices, ¿ quieres regresar conmigo?".... _eso sería demasiado idiota e insensible; pero de algo si estaba seguro, tenía que contarle lo de Susana a Candy; aunque talvez no todo, tomando en cuenta la sensibilidad de la joven dama.... pero había otro problema: ¿Cómo le diría que el seguía enamorado de ella?; ¿ Qué pasaría si ella ya no lo amaba?; y peor aún ¿ Y si ella ya estaba con otro? Esta última idea activo sus celos involuntariamente, para después calmarse de nuevo

- _Pero que tonto – _pensó – _este tipo de cosas no se planean... solamente ...se dan.... además....si Candy se olvidó de mí o esta con otro.... lo único que tengo que hacer es hacerla recordar que no va a encontrar a alguien que la ame más que yo... y volverla a enamorar-_ y sonrió de medio lado al recordar los viejos tiempos a lado se su adorada pecosa, mientras comenzaba a tocar su vieja armónica y se remontaba a la historia de la misma y de cómo una niña entrometida se la había dado a cambio de su cajetilla de cigarros.

- - - - - ----- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una rubia cabellera se movía con el viento del invierno, mientras su dueña parecía no tener idea del frío que hacía ni de la hora que era; después de haber salido del café Candy había caminado sin rumbo por toda la ciudad... de pronto alzó la vista, y se dio cuenta de a donde la habían guiado sus pies...

- _¿Porqué vine a la estación de trenes? – _pensó cuando de pronto oyó las campanadas del reloj...

- _Media noche – _pensó – _Ya es año nuevo – _y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras recordaba el cómo una noche como esa, en medio del mar, había conocido a un aristócrata malcriado que desde esa noche le había robado el corazón para siempre

- Terry... – dijo en apenas un susurro... y de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera ordenado que lo hiciera, volteó a ver el tren que tenía poco de haber llegado a la estación; e inmediatamente, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, posó su vista en unos ojos azules que la atraparon de inmediato

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Un joven castaño bajaba del tren mientras pensaba en cómo encontraría a su amada pecosa en una ciudad tan grande como esa cuando oyó las campanadas del reloj y se percató que eran las 12:00 de la noche

- Feliz año Candy.... – dijo pensando en una rubia – Feliz año nuevo... mi amor- y al decir este nombre sintió una punzada en el corazón para después alzar la vista inmediatamente y encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes con los que tantas noches había soñado... y se dio cuenta que su portadora lo estaba viendo con la misma intensidad con la que el lo hacía, para después verla huir de aquel lugar; extrañado y temeroso de no poder encontrarla después si la dejaba ir ahora, la siguió.

XXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno pues este fue otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero haber mejorado, además quiero agradecer especialmente a: NARUHINASASUSAKU quien me dio ciertos consejos y que espero haber usado correctamente, y haberlo hecho mejor, así que no sean tan duros si??? A y por cierto

Dejen reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno los dejo; y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que ahora si es el song fic, que por cierto es más largo que los capítulos anteriores, nos vemos

Sayonara!!!! xD


	4. Chapter 4 Perdón

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero este fic y nuevos personajes que puedan llegar a aparecer son de mi propiedad

Este capítulo es un songfic, por lo que las partes de la canción serán resaltadas entre comillas y negritas.

OooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terry corrió tras de ella, no sabía porque estaba huyendo de él _-¿Qué pasa Candy, que me tienes tanto rencor que ni siquiera quieres verme?-_pensaba el castaño al empezar a sentirse impotente por no poder alcanzarla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al verlo Candy se sorprendió, no pensó que volvería a verlo alguna vez en su vida, pero al recordar que el aún seguía con Susana, decidió salir corriendo, si lo tenía cerca de ella de nuevo, estaba segura que se lanzaría a sus brazos; y no podría controlar lo que sucedería después, no podía tentarse a estar con un hombre que talvez ya estaría casado –_Perdón Terry; pero no puedo hacerle esto...le...le prometí que te dejaría con ella...solo... entiéndelo ...por favor-_ y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente; pequeñas lágrimas nacían en sus ojos, corrían en sus mejillas y morían en sus labios; pero a pesar de todo Candy seguía corriendo, huyendo de quien menos quería hacerlo....

De pronto la rubia sintió un tirón en su muñeca –Candy ...espera...por favor...creo que necesitamos hablar...- dijo el ojiazul con desesperación y miedo de que el calor que sentía al contacto con la mano de su amada , fuera solamente un sueño más, como muchos otros que había tenido; por lo que temiendo que se desvaneciera, la tomó con más fervor, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia –Terry por favor... no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es- dijo esto mientras seguía de espaldas a el tratando de controlar su llanto –No Candy... esta vez no...esta vez me vas a tener que escuchar-dijo decididamente, lo cuál la pecosa notó, por lo que sólo guardó silencio y volteó para encarar al hombre que le había robado el corazón desde sus años de juventud –Escúchame Candy...yo vine a...a pedirte "**Perdón por lo que te hice ayer"** porque aún siento ese día lastimándome dentro de mí como si hubiera sido ayer- Candy no podía creerlo; su aristócrata malcriado y orgulloso le estaba pidiendo perdón –Créeme que con cada día que pasa compruebo que **"No es fácil despertar si ya no estás"**y mucho menos es fácil **"Buscar tu beso en otros labios"**- Terry estaba diciendo esto desde el fondo de su corazón; se estaba abriendo con ella como con nadie más lo había echo, pero sabía que eso era necesario si es que quería recuperarla y que ya no había marcha atrás; -Ayer, como tantas noches lo he hecho **"Soñé que te volvía a tener"**¿Qué no te das cuenta que yo solo **"Puedo respirar"**si estoy contigo? **"Porque me das, lo que yo busco en otros brazos"**- Candy no podía soportar esto más, no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos porque sabía que estaría perdida –Anda- la tomó de la barbilla dulce y delicadamente para que lo encarara –**"Mírame y así de frente déjame saber, que ya no hay nada y no vas a volver"**que no sientes más el amor que nos unió años atrás **"Que si me tocas ya no te deshaces"** que ya no te afecta el roce de mi piel con la tuya, que ya no te estremeces cuando estoy cerca de ti, que no sientes más esa electricidad que atraviesa todo tu cuerpo cada vez que te veo a los ojos- Candy notaba la desesperación en su voz –Por favor Candy, dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti por favor- Candy no podía soportar esta situación -_¡Ay Terry!-_pensaba –_si supieras que sí te sigo amando, pero a pesar de eso no te lo puedo decir por respeto a Susana__** "Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos, evadiéndote para caminar"**__ porque por años es lo único que he hecho, escapar e ti y de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme recordarte-_ Terry no podía soportar su silencio ni un momento más, involuntariamente empezó a derramar lagrimas al sentir que el amor de su vida estaba por rechazarlo-_**"Y te ves de nuevo así llorando"**__ Terry, tal como en la noche en la que nos dijimos adiós, pero a pesar de que me duele verte así no te puedo confesar mis sentimientos-...-_Terry- dijo finalmente Candy –**"Pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás... que no hay vuelta atrás"**- dijo más para convencerse a si misma que a Terry de que ya nada podían hacer -Hace años que nuestra relación termino y tu tienes una promesa que cumplir- Con cada palabra que Candy decía, Terry sentía que su vida se hundía en una total depresión –Tu fuiste la que decidió dejarme esa noche, te rogué, **"Grité, te intente detener"**, te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, que lo resolviéramos, pero tú... ¡Tú solamente piensas en los demás y no pensaste en nosotros y tomaste una decisión por los dos!!!- era el ego y rencor de Terry hablando; Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¿Tú crees que yo no quería quedarme contigo?- pregunto dejando ver el rencor en su voz –Claro que yo me quería quedar a tu lado pero ella te necesitaba más; ¡¡ Por dios, ella había arriesgado su vida por ti!!...yo solamente esperaba que tu me siguieras, que fueras por mi a la estación, no tenías que haberme dejado ir como te lo pedí, debiste haber visto la súplica en mis ojos, debiste haberme conocido lo suficiente para saber que yo sufría mucho, yo solo estaba haciendo lo que se suponía debía hacer, esperaba que tu me salvaras, lo único que quería era que me dijeras que me amabas... sólo esas palabras, esas palabras que nunca había oído salir de tu boca, sólo eso, y me hubiera quedado contigo...pero no Terry... nunca lo dijiste; y dude que en verdad me quisieras tanto como yo te quería a ti...talvez...solo fui...muy ingenua- terminó de decir la rubia desviando la mirada ya que sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos de nuevo -¿Pero sabes que?- dijo safándose del agarre de Terry –Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no te quiero, ya no te necesito, ya madure y ya no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a lastimar otra vez; ya no soy la misma niña ingenua que un día besaste en Escocia y enamoraste, ya no más Terry; ya no más...- Candy estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados y Terry no sabía que hacer; ¿Ella en verdad había dejado de amarlo?; no, no podía ser verdad, ella sólo le estaba mintiendo; eso debía ser, sólo eso...

De pronto Terry vio que la rubia empezaba a alejarse de él, por lo que la sujeto nuevamente de la mano, y en un rápido pero suave movimiento la atrajo hacia el para después tomarla por la cintura; Candy estaba perpleja, no sabía que hacer, el estar tan cerca de el no le hacía ningún bien, y mucho menos después de todo lo que le había dicho, no podía caer otra vez en sus redes, no podía retractarse de las palabras que acababa de decir, sólo no podía; al sentir como Terry la tomaba de la barbilla y se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a ella, trato de escapar de aquel agarre y separarse de el a como diera lugar, a lo que Terry correspondió tomándola de las muñecas y colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza para después acorralarla en la pared –Yo se que todo lo que dijiste no es verdad, y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo Terry casi como un susurro al mismo tiempo que empezaba a acercarse a ella nuevamente, buscando esos labios que solamente una vez había tenido el placer de saborear, por lo que Candy trato de resistirse; pero en cuanto el castaño posó sus labios sobre los de ella, la rubia no pudo resistirse más a ese suave y delicado toque, inundándose de su sabor y del aroma a lavanda que despedía su amado, dejándose llevar por el hechizo que el había impuesto sobre ella.

Primero fue un suave y dulce toque, después el intento profundizar el contacto rozando los labios de la pecosa con su lengua, a lo que ella respondió casi como un impulso separando sus labios y dejando el paso libre al hombre que tanto la amaba, el castaño al ver la respuesta de la chica la soltó de las manos para posar sus fuertes y protectores brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, y ella instintivamente rodeo el cuello de Terry con sus brazos y comenzó a juguetear inocentemente con el cabello de este, por lo que el ojiazul la atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo tratando de profundizar aún más ese íntimo toque; Terry cortó el contacto al percibir la falta de aire, y al darse cuenta de que si seguía no se podría detener, y no quería llevar a su amada a ese camino en ese momento, quería que fuera algo especial para ella.

Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados, aún hipnotizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y dejándose llevar por la sensación de sentir el aliento de su amado en su cara, ya que este solo se había separado unos centímetros, disfrutando él también de aquella sensación –**"Tu forma de besar hace dudar, tu sabes que esto no es pasado"**- dijo el castaño con una voz seductoramente ronca -Yo se que te fallé **"Perdón"** pero **"Ahora escúchame"** yo se muy bien que desde que nos separamos tu **"No dejas de soñar, ni de desear, que en esta noche sean mis manos"** las que recorran tu cuerpo y te abrasen hasta que aparezca el sol en el horizonte- la rubia se había sonrojado después de lo último dicho por Terry –**"Mírame"**- continuó el ojiazul –**"Y así tan cerca dime lo que ves"** en mis ojos; y lo que sientes en mi corazón- dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que tomaba la barbilla de la pecosa para que lo encarara de nuevo y también su mano para colocarla en su pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón –Estos ojos mueren por ti Candy , y este corazón late por ti, y créeme que daría lo que fuera para revertir lo que hice o no hice en el pasado, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es el presente, y mi eterno amor por ti; pero ahora quiero que me digas lo que tú en realidad sientes por mi **"Si ya no hay nada y no vas a volver"**- Candy no sabía que decir, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, y mucho menos lastimarlo a él –**"¿Porqué me tocas?"** Terry- dijo la rubia cerca del llanto –**"¿Porqué te deshaces?"** con mi toque sobre tu piel, eso es prueba de que todavía sientes algo por mi...¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño casi como una súplica al mismo tiempo que Candy estaba temblando por la evidente influencia que tenía Terry sobre ella –Terry...** "Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos; evadiéndote para caminar" **a pesar de que... te amo, te amo Terry- se sinceró al fin Candy –**"Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando"**- dijo Terry al ver que la rubia dejaba de contener sus lágrimas –Terry... **"Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás...que no hay vuelta atrás"**- dijo Candy con desesperación al pensar que a pesar de todo no podrían estar juntos -**"Si me quieres tener"** si sólo estas jugando conmigo **"Y no vas a volverme a ver...si no vas a volverme a ver"** mejor déjame en paz; por favor...no me hagas sufrir más... por favor- dijo la pecosa con la voz entrecortada -Candy...¿tú crees que yo sería capas de lastimarte a ti, a la razón por la que vivo, a la razón por la que he soportado estos últimos años de infelicidad,; la única razón de mi felicidad, a la única mujer que he amado?- preguntó Terry acercándose peligrosamente a Candy en la búsqueda de ese néctar que residía en los labios de su amada –Candy, mi pequeña pecosa; tu eres la única razón de mi existir; mi vida, mi amor, duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo- y dicho esto Terry cerró su promesa de amor con un beso; un beso que los hizo olvidarse del mundo, un beso que volvió a abrir las puertas de sus corazones, un beso que les recordó lo que era el amor, un beso que los hizo enamorarse de nuevo; un beso para cerrar su pacto secreto.

XXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno pues este fue otro capítulo de mi primer fic jejeje, espero que les haya gustado este songfic ya que era una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y apenas hasta ahora la pude pasas a papel jejeje todavía faltan muchas cosas para que este fic se acabe y espero que me sigan hasta el final; quiero agradecer especialmente a **sakuno-long** por sus reviews, gracias!!! Que linda eres en verdad; y a **00scarlet00** también por sus reviews, trate de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, espero que me escribas para ver que tal te pareció jeje, y también quiero agradecer a las 499 personas que lo han leído, gracias en verdad, aunque no dejen reviews, tiene un gran valor el que dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que escribo de verdad gracias; bueno ya me voy los dejo dejen reviews onegai!!!

Sayonara!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Rivalidades

De verdad siento mucho el haberme tardado, lo que pasa es que tuve algunos problemas con el Internet, jeje, bueno pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo; Candy Candy no me pertenece, pero si es mía esta historia así, y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Terry se separó de ella lentamente, Candy seguía ensimismada por la magia del momento –Candy- susurro Terry –Tengo que decirte algo acerca de Susana- y de pronto la rubia reacciono, se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba, mismo hombre que era prohibido y ocupado; Candy se zafó del abrazo de su amado y empezó a correr, corrió incontrolablemente hasta perderse en el manto de la noche; mientras dejaba atrás a un hombre que la amaba aún más que a su propia vida a punto de perseguirla de nuevo, pero el se detuvo al sentir una firme mano tocar su hombro –Tranquilo Romeo, tu Julieta necesita tiempo y tu necesitas darme una explicación- le dijo aquel hombre que lo había detenido -¿Quién es usted para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?- contestó el castaño a la defensiva -Qué pena me da saber que no reconoces a un viejo amigo Terry- dijo el hombre saliendo de la penumbra -¡Albert!- dijo Terry sorprendido y abrazó a su mejor amigo y único apoyo después de tanto tiempo de no verlo –Cálmate Terry...anda, vamos a mi apartamento y me cuentas todo- -Albert...- dijo el ojiazul antes de seguir a su amigo –Me alegra que estés aquí- a lo que Albert le respondió con una sonrisa sabiendo que esa era la forma de Terry de decir gracias y siguieron su camino.

* * *

La rubia llegó a su apartamento y se dejó caer en la cama; en la oscuridad de su habitación podía ver las estrellas a través de su ventana; quería llorar, pero no podía, parecía como si sus ojos se hubieran secado, y se pasó la noche pensando en porque la vida le había traído de regreso a Terry si no podían estar juntos; mientras observaba la infinidad del manto celeste hasta que sin darse cuenta, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Te escucho- menciono el rubio mientras le ofrecía un vaso de Whisky a su compañero; este lo bebió todo sintiendo como ese líquido quemaba en su garganta –Yo creo que no hay mucho que explicar Albert, yo amo a Candy, la amo aún más que el día en que la conocí, y he venido a buscarla, eso es todo- explicó con toda seguridad el castaño -¿Y Susana?, tenía entendido que estás por casarte- cuestionó el rubio –Veo que estas más que informado acerca de mi vida personal amigo- dijo Terry esta vez con desconfianza al sentirse vigilado por su mejor amigo –Sólo digamos que tengo mis contactos y tomo mis precauciones- respondió también un poco a la defensiva Albert –Si es lo que veo, pero parece que tus fuentes no te mantienen al día Albert; así que déjame decirte que para tu información Susana... Susana fue quien me mandó a buscar a Candy- y al ver la cara de confusión de Albert, y antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de cuestionar a Terry , el castaño sacó un objeto de la bolsa de su abrigo y se lo ofreció a su acompañante –Ten, creo que esto lo explicará mejor- Albert tomó el pedazo de papel con desconfianza y se dispuso a leerlo; cuando terminó dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos azules que lo miraban atento –No me digas que...- -Sí- contestó antes de que el rubio terminara su pregunta –Susana... se suicidó, y lo único que dejó fue esta carta dirigida a mi- dijo Terry con algo de dificultad al contar lo sucedido con su antigua novia – Y bien; ¿Qué piensas hacer- cuestionó el rubio acomodándose mejor en el sillón en el que estaba sentado para analizar la respuesta de Terry –Te lo acabo de decir Albert; vine a recuperar a Candy- dijo con un pequeño deje de amenaza en su voz -¿Y que crees que va a hacer Candy cuando se entere de esto? Ehhh...¿crees que te va a aceptar así como así después de todo lo que la has hecho sufrir?- reclamó el rubio al tiempo que aventaba la carta a la mesa de centro-Albert- dijo calmadamente le castaño al tiempo que se paraba del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado y se dirigía a la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ellos –Existen dos cosas en esta vida que siempre he querido desde que tengo memoria, una de ellas ya la tengo: el teatro; tu sabes que esa es mi pasión; la otra , sólo puedo obtenerla a lado de Candy, desde el primer momento en que la vi en aquel barco supe que ella era la indicada para hacer mi sueño realidad, yo sé que nuestra relación ha tenido muchos obstáculos, y hubo veces en las que estuve a punto de darme por vencido y dejar ir mi sueño, pero ahora, ahora se que lo puedo lograr; y estoy más que seguro que ella aceptara mi propuesta de realizar este sueño conmigo porque ella tiene el mismo sueño Albert; lo sé porque... porque hoy me lo demostró- y esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas al tiempo que recordaba los besos que le había robado a su amada esa noche – Yo siempre he querido sentir el amor de una familia ya que nunca se me dio ese privilegio; es por eso que yo quiero formar una familia con la única mujer que amo y que he amado, y esa mujer es Candy...Albert...- dijo volteando a ver a su amigo- yo quiero que ella sea mi amiga, novia, amante, esposa, compañera, cómplice y madre de mis hijos, y no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo, sin importad sobre que... y sobre QUIÉN tenga que pasar- dijo Terry recalcando el QUIÉN en su frase refiriéndose notoriamente a Albert –Albert, me gustó platicar contigo, pero es tarde y creo que mejor me voy a buscar un hotel- dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta, y antes de que este saliera por completo de la habitación una voz lo detuvo –Terry- dijo el rubio -¿Sí?- dijo a punto de salir –Candy no esta sola- afirmó Albert –Lo sé- contestó el castaño al tiempo que salía de la habitación, Terry se había dado cuenta del notorio disgusto de Albert al momento que el le había dicho sus intenciones con Candy, nunca pensó que tuviera que pelear por el amor de su vida contra su mejor amigo, pero como había dicho pasaría sobre lo que fuera o quien fuera para lograr recupera a Candy, ni siquiera si ella le pedía que la dejara en paz se alejaría, ya que el se había dado cuenta que ella todavía lo amaba; dio un suspiro al momento que veía la enorme y brillante luna que era testigo de sus peripecias, para después encaminarse rumbo a algún hotel, mañana sería un largo día para el.

* * *

Solamente se podía escuchar el crepitar de las chispas que salían al quemarse la madera en la chimenea de la habitación; no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había demostrado sus verdaderas intenciones con Candy a su mejor amigo, amigo el cual estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy, sabía que no había sido demasiado obvio con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero aún así estaba seguro que Terry se había dado cuenta de ellos; había esperado todos estos años para confesársele a Candy porque quería que ella tuviera el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse, olvidarse de el castaño e iniciar una nueva relación; pero sabía que con la presencia de Terry cerca, ya no podría esperar mas y que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra para no volver a perder a Candy, sabía que lo que Terry le había dicho era verdad, y que de el podía esperar cualquier cosa ya que se lo había demostrado esa noche cuando el se disponía a tomar un tren

FLASH BACK

Después de la conversación que había tenido con Candy sabía que talvez ahora podría empezar a conquistarla, ya que a pesar de que había notado que ella seguía enamorada de Terry, se había dado cuenta que ella no tenía intenciones ni esperanzas de regresar con el, por lo que talvez si el empezaba a demostrarle poco a poco sus sentimientos, ella talvez olvidaría poco a poco a Terry y se enamoraría de el.

A pesar de que el había tratado de convencerla para que fuera a buscar a Terry, solo lo había hecho para analizar las reacciones que tenía Candy, la cual había sido mejor de lo que esperaba; en cuanto regresara de su viaje de negocios estaba dispuesto a emplear todo su tiempo en conquistarla –George- llamó el rubio a su fiel empleado –Mantenme informado de Candy y asegúrate de que no le falte nada- ordenó el ojiazul –Sí señor- contestó obedientemente George; Albert estaba por subir al tren cuando algo lo distrajo, a lo lejos se podía ver a dos amantes besándose, lo cuál lo hizo pensar en Candy y en que si alguna vez ella lo aceptaría de alguna forma, pero cuando pudo enfocar mejor su corazón se detuvo por un momento y se alejó del tren inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los dos enamorados –George, cancela mi viaje, diles a los inversionistas que me disculpen, pero que acaba de surgir una emergencia familiar y no podré asistir- -esta bien señor- y Albert se acercó lo más que pudo a la pareja que estaba vigilando; no podía creerlo, su Candy, la que el había pensado que finalmente podría conquistar, se estaba besando con él, con quien el sabía que prácticamente no podría competir, estaba a punto de largarse de ahí para ahogarse en el alcohol a causa de su reciente tragedia cuando pasó lo que había sido como una señal para el de que aún había oportunidad, vio a su amada Candy huyendo de Terry , talvez todavía tenía una oportunidad, talvez ella no aceptaría a Terry de nuevo y jamás lo perdonaría, y talvez lo empezaría a ver a el como algo más que un protector; así que cuando vio que Terry estaba a punto de seguirla intercedió, no dejaría que ese niño, así fuese su mejor amigo, intercediera en su plan de conquistar a la mujer de su vida, por lo que trataría de convencerlo, como aquella vez que se lo había encontrado en un bar, de que mejor la dejara ser feliz, y que regresar a donde le correspondía y saliera de su vida para siempre, así que lo detuvo. –Tranquilo Romeo...-

FIN FLASH BACK

A pesar de que era casi imposible competir contra quien era su mejor amigo y el enamorado de Candy, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo si era que quería ser feliz junto a ella, a partir de mañana el trataría insistentemente de conquistarla aunque fuese muy precipitado, no podía perder contra Terry, no esta vez, así que se quedó mirando a las estrellas por su ventana al tiempo que se tomaba otro vaso de Whisky y sentía el ardor de su garganta al pasar ese líquido, al tiempo que buscaba respuestas a todas sus preguntas en la bóveda celeste.

Y ¿ que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que así será, y les voy a adelantar algo, si este capítulo les gusto, estoy más que segura que el siguiente les va encantar; pensaba cortar el fic en el capítulo anterior ya que mi inspiración no llegaba, pero ayer me desperte en la madrugada y me puse a escribir y creanme, este fic se va poner más que bueno, jejeje, lo único que les puedo decir es que otro personje que todas amamos en su momento, tambien va a pelear contra Terry y Albert por el amor de Candy, y les aseguro que se vana a desmayar cuando sepan de quien hablo jejeje


	6. Chapter 6 Recapitulando

Hola gente!... pues primero que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber continuado este fic y haberlo abandonado hace 4 años... surgieron ciertas cuestiones en mi vida las cuáles no me permitieron continuarlo; pero casualmente el otro día andaba por aquí y se me ocurrió volver a abrir mi cuenta, y al ver la gráfica de visitas del fic en donde gente de Francia, Italia,Argentina, Chile Perú, España, Japón, entre otros países; lo habían leído, me motivo demasiado, por lo que he decidido continuar y terminar este proyecto, así que aproximadamente en las siguientes semanas estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo, ya que tengo que recapitular y retomar la idea principal que me llevó a escribir la historia en primer lugar.

Espero de verdad que vuelvan a leer mi historia , gracias!


End file.
